1. Field
This disclosure relates to audio signal processing.
2. Background
Three-dimensional audio reproducing has been performed with use of either a pair of headphones or a loudspeaker array. However, existing methods lack on-line controllability, such that the robustness of reproducing an accurate sound image is limited.
A stereo headset by itself typically cannot provide as rich a spatial image as an external loudspeaker array. In the case of headphone reproduction based on a head-related transfer function (HRTF), for example, the sound image is typically localized within the user's head. As a result, the user's perception of depth and spaciousness may be limited.
In the case of an external loudspeaker array, however, the image may be limited to a relatively small sweet spot. The image may also be affected by the position and orientation of the user's head relative to the array.